


Gay and Straight Lemony One-Shots

by Platte_Lake



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platte_Lake/pseuds/Platte_Lake
Summary: Warriors lemony one-shots. Gay or Straight only, please. I'm not experienced in the f/f porn yet.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 5





	1. Treefall (OC) X Sunpaw (OC) X Graysky (OC) (MxFxM)

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing the first chapter but, after that, I'll be taking suggestions. Suggestions are on a first-come basis. Be the first to comment and I'll work on yours, first. If you're too late, better luck next time. The only exception is if 3 or more people agree on an idea.

It was a cool, windy night. Already, the air carries the scent of leafbare. That day, Treefall had done his fair share, catching 2 mice and a juicy squirrel. His job done, he collapsed into his nest and fell asleep. He was awoken later by a paw shaking him. "Huh. Wh-Wha do ya need?" Treefall mumbled groggily. "You." the voice purred. That startled Treefall awake. In front of him, Sunpaw sat straight, her tail moving rhythmically against her slopping wet pussy. "Wha-what?" Treefall stammered. Sunpaw leaned forward until her emerald green eyes stared into his amber eyes. "You, Treefall." She purred. "I-I can't! The clan, they won't..they won't like this." Treefall was backed against the wall now, his breath coming in hard, his paws desperately trying to hide the erection that was just growing stronger under Treefall's push. "Stop ignoring your body's call. Come, walk with me." Sunpaw grinned seductively and sauntered out of the den, her hindquarters shaking from side to side. Treefall sighed and gently removed his paws. He could just ignore her and hope that the erection went away but he doubted that Sunpaw would end it at that. Instead, he shook his head and followed Sunpaw out. He followed her scent trail to a rock wall behind the medicine den. He leapt and started clawing his way up. At the top, he stopped to catch his breath. After, he continued following her scent trail. It lead deeper into Thunderclan territory. They were very much near the Moonpool. Finally, Treefall found Sunpaw in a clearing, hindquarters up, desperately pawing her soaking pussy. "Help." She panted. Treefall gulped and tried to swallow his anxieties. He positioned himself above her and lined up his penis. He barely got the tip in before a moan erupted out of his lips. "Never fucked a she-cat?" Sunpaw snickered. Treefall ignored her, feeling Sunpaw's pussy squishing down on his cock. He had to remind herself that she was merely an apprentice and he needed to slow down. "No...Don't...Don't slow down." Sunpaw was now heavily panting, shifting her hindquarters back in a feeble attempt to get more of his cock. Treefall wasn't faring so well, either. Her tight pussy had somehow managed to accommodate him and yet, it still seemed like he wasn't fitting it all in. He continued pounding at her pussy, unaware another was watching.  
"Mousebrain thinks he can fuck my apprentice? Well, he has something coming for him." The voice muttered. Treefall didn't know anything was wrong until he felt a cat leap on him. Almost instantly, he recognized it as Graysky. "Graysky?" He panted. "This is for fucking my apprentice, you sick bastard." He snarled, and Treefall felt Graysky's penis enter his ass. He heard of male cats fucking each other. But damn, he never imagined it hurt this bad. Somehow, the pain only managed to add to his steadily growing orgasm. Now with a cat pounding at him and his penis enveloped in an apprentice's pussy., he could feel an orgasm coming and coming strong. With a yowl, he slammed into Sunpaw, erupting his seed into Sunpaw's pussy. With Sunpaw collapsed on the dirt, Treefall sat there, Graysky continuing to pump his ass. "You like that, bitch? You like being a gay slut?" Graysky snarled into Treefall's ear. Treefall could only moan in reply. It didn't take long for Graysky to cum, pumping his cum into Tree's sore ass. Graysky dismounted and laid beside Treefall, who had collapsed from his second orgasm. "You're lucky I don't exile you, Treefall." Graysky panted. "I could even have you killed for this," he continued. "For impregnating my apprent-"  
"It was my fault." Sunpaw murmured quietly. Graysky sat up and stared at her in astonishment. "What?" He snarled.  
"My heat was coming in early and-" Sunpaw began  
"Then, you come to me. I would've had it sorted out." Graysky muttered.  
"But-"  
"No buts about it." Graysky snapped.  
"I like Treefall!" She yowled, blushing furiously.  
Treefall sat up and stared at Sunpaw in shock.  
Graysky didn't reply, so Sunpaw continued.  
"H-he's funny and he's cute and he's just so loyal." Sunpaw's muzzle was so red, you wouldn't be blamed for thinking it was blood.  
Treefall, blushing, gazed upwards to see the sky lightening. "We might want to get back." Treefall pointed out.  
"Agreed. And Treefall, we still have to talk about...all this." Graysky muttered, glaring at Treefall. He only nodded and padded into the forest, leaving behind Sunpaw and Graysky.  
"You're not out of it either, Sunpaw. What were you thinking, dragging Treefall out here?" Graysky turned on Sunpaw.  
"I was thinking I could have some alone time with him." Sunpaw spat back.  
"When you are WARRIORS. What if you get pregnant? What if you got lost? What if you two were attacked during your 'alone time'?" Graysky seethed. "You two were so far out here that no cat would come until it was too late."  
And with that, Graysky angrily stomped into the undergrowth, heading back to camp. Graysky looked back.  
"Come on, Sunpaw." he growled. Sunpaw complied, exhaustedly following after her mentor, dreading the consequences back at camp.


	2. Family Fun (Brambleclaw X Jaypaw X Hollypaw X Tawnypelt [Droth])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brambleclaw sneaks out to have some fun with his family

Brambleclaw grumbled as he paused by an oak tree, watching out of the corner of his eye as Hollypaw guided Jaypaw around the thick brambles. "What are we doing out here?" Hollypaw asked, her green eyes glimmering with worry as she stared at the pale moon above. "I told you, we're spending some time together." Brambleclaw mewed tersely, turning away and pushing into a clearing. In the middle, Tawnypelt sat, carefully observing the trio with a smirk. "Tawnypaw?" Hollypaw and Jaypaw exclaimed at the same time.  
"Couldn't bring Lionpaw?" Tawnypelt asked. Brambleclaw shook his head. "It was difficult enough getting these two out." He growled. He pushed the duo out into the clearing with his tail.  
"Hollypaw, get into the hunting crouch." Brambleclaw commanded. Hollypaw did and Brambleclaw took a second to breathe in a whiff of Hollypaw's heat-scent. He lapped at the dripping pussy, causing Hollypaw to moan out in pleasure and confusion.

On the other side of the clearing, Tawnypelt helped Jaypaw get on two tree stumps, leaving his belly - and dick - wide open. Tawnypelt took this opportunity to sniff out Jaypaw's manhood, taking in the musty scent. She lapped a few times at the tip. purring when a few drops of pre-cum dribbled out. 

Meanwhile, Brambleclaw was mounting Hollypaw, lining up his dick to her slopping wet pussy. He carefully pressed forward, being careful not to hurt Hollypaw. Tawnypaw noticed, snapping "Get over yourself, Brambleclaw, stop being such a pussy and fuck her!"  
Brambleclaw only nodded and started thrusting harder, causing Hollypaw to yowl out pain. Brambleclaw slapped his tail over her mouth, shutting her up.

Tawnypelt grumbled internally as she slipped her mouth over Jaypaw's dick, feeling the familiar prickle of the barbs. She started off slow and then, without warning, engulfed Jaypaw's entire dick in her mouth. Jaypaw gasped and started panting harder. Judging by his labored breathing and erratic thrusting, Jaypaw was close. Tawnypelt continued and then, suddenly, pulled off, leaving Jaypaw whining in pleasure, thrusting at empty air. Tawnypelt smirked. Her nephew'd better prepare for the best orgasm of his life. 

Brambleclaw was close. He could feel Hollypaw's thirsty vagina gripping at his dick, pulsating, waiting for his thick plentiful seed. And then, without warning, Hollypaw thrust herself backward, pushing Brambleclaw balls deep into his daughter's pussy. And with a grunt, he cummed, sending goblets of cum into her virgin pussy. Brambleclaw retreated, only to find his penis still pulsating with need. He eyed his daughter's anus. Surely she needed to be filled like a good girl. Brambleclaw smirked and mounted Hollypaw again.

Tawnypaw barely had her mouth over the tip when she felt his tense up. Tawnypelt, knowing what was coming, pushed herself forward, sending Jaypaw's penis down her throat. It was enough to send him over the edge, spurting sperm down her gullet. Tawnypelt didn't mind. Rather, she relished the feeling of gulping down every last drop. He promptly collapsed. Tawnypelt caught him and laid him gently next to the stump. She then laid next to the other stump and proceeded to watch the show.

Brambleclaw was panting hard now. He didn't expect anything better than his daughter's virgin pussy. But he was wrong. Hollypaw's anus clenched at his dick, begging to be filled with cum. It wasn't long before he spurted his cum inside her ass. Hollypaw didn't say anything, only moaning during all of it. Brambleclaw was surprised again when he pulled out, only to find himself stuck in erect mode. Brambleclaw just shook his head and headed over to the other side. Hollypaw's eyes were closed, and her heavy breathing indicated that she was asleep. Brambleclaw broke this spell by lifting up her head. "A-are we done?" she murmured. "Almost, young one." Brambleclaw whispered, clambering over Hollypaw. Hollypaw moaned in surprise as Brambleclaw's thick penis was shoved down her throat. For Brambleclaw, this was like paradise. It had the tightness of an anus and the squishiness of a virgin pussy. Tawnypelt sat by Jaypaw, furiously rubbing off. When Hollypaw started moaning, Tawnypelt moaned as well, squirting all over the grass. She then laid back and watched. "I'd like a piece of that." she murmured, and went off to get some Safed Musli, a powerful aphrodisiac.

Brambleclaw couldn't say anything or even grunt as he cummed for the third time in a row. Finally, his penis returned flaccid. Just as he was about to leave, Tawnypelt stopped him. "Wait!" Brambleclaw turned to face Tawnypelt, who held a weird plant in her mouth. "I wanna have some fun with you." She panted, breathless. "I can't. I cummed 3 times already.' Brambleclaw explained. "Then, eat this. It'll restore your stamina and cum count." Tawnypelt explained. Brambleclaw only nodded exhaustedly and chewed up the flower. It tasted strangely sweet and, as Brambleclaw chewed, he could feel his penis rising again and energy returning to his limbs. Before Brambleclaw could move, Tawnypelt had already dived below and started sucking on his penis. Brambleclaw moaned and felt himself start to collapse. "Woah, there buddy!" Tawnypelt used her tail to steady Brambleclaw and then dived back onto his penis. Due to the increased stimulation because of the aphrodisiac, Brambleclaw could feel an orgasm coming on. "Tawny!" He moaned, ejaculating in Tawnypelt's mouth. Tawnypelt extracted herself from underneath him and turned around. "Ready for the next round?" she purred. Brambleclaw nodded, gasping as, without warning, Tawnypelt's ass slammed onto Brambleclaw's penis. It seemed less enjoyable, though, as Tawnypelt's ass was too stretchy. "Did you get butt-fucked a lot?" Brambleclaw asked amidst moans.  
"Y-yeah." Tawnypelt panted back. However, it wasn't too long before he cummed again. Already, Brambleclaw could feel himself collapsing. "Not yet." Tawny's green eyes flashed into his vision and Brambleclaw struggled up. Tawnypelt nudged something forward. Another herb. "Eat this, it'll keep you awake." Brambleclaw nodded and swept up the herbs. Already, he could feel himself getting boosted and he clambered to his paws. "One more. Impregnate me, Brambleclaw." She murmured, before diving for the last time between Brambleclaw's legs.  
Brambleclaw grunted as Tawnypelt's slick pussy enveloped his tired penis. It was as tight as a virgin's and Brambleclaw seemed to get more invested, pounding his penis into Tawnypelt's cervix. "B-Brambleclaw!" Tawnypelt moaned as he thrusted harder and harder, finally dumping his final load into her pussy. Up above, the sky lightened as night turned to day. "We'd better get going." Tawnypelt groaned, gingerly getting up. Brambleclaw sighed as he reflected upon the clearing. He only realized Tawnypelt was speaking to him at the last second. "...-in?" Tawnypelt asked, looking at Brambleclaw.  
"Hm?: Brambleclaw asked for clarification, causing Tawnypelt to roll her eyes.  
"I said, 'Would you like to do this again?'" Tawnypelt repeated.  
Brambleclaw thought about it a moment, rousing Hollypaw and Jaypaw.  
"Maybe. Just not anytime soon." He promised and headed back to camp, with Hollypaw and Jaypaw in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously do hope you enjoyed that. 'Til next time, folks!


	3. Shy Love (Heronfur X Dapplefur) (gold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dapplefur has some needs to attend to and she hopes that Heronfur can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first OC request. Sorry to gold if I mess up the personalities of your OCs by accident.

"Oh, come on, Dapplefur. You know I'm just teasing." Heronfur purred as he bumped into her, an amused glint in his eyes. Dapplefur just blushed harder as she laughed along. She was out in the main camp with Heronfur, gazing at the twinkling stars above. Suddenly, she felt herself dropping and waves of heat started rolling across her hindquarters, originating from her pussy. 'Not here.' she told herself. 'not yet'. Finally, she managed to shake herself out of her stupor to find Heronfur calling her name.  
"...lefur?" Heronfur's usually bright gaze was now darkened with worry. "Y-yeah?" Dapplefur felt herself blushing at how close Heronfur was. "You zoned out there for a minute." Heronfur smiled, returning to his confident self. Suddenly, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, drawing in the scent of Dapplefur's intense heat. "You're in heat?" Heronfur asked, grinning mischievously. "Why didn't you tell me? Heronfur mock-angrily asked her, although his purrs betrayed his happiness. "I-I was meaning to tell you but I kept getting sidetracked by patrols." Dappletail murmured, blushing furiously. She gasped in surprise when Heronfur leaned in close, giving Dappletail a close look at his eyes which she so adored. "Well, we're alone now..." Heronfur purred. Dapplefur didn't say anything but her subtle glance towards Owlfeather gave away her worries. "Oh, him? Don't worry. He won't tell." Heronfur mewed playfully. "And what if we make too much noise?" Dappletail meowed, her fur seeming to contract with fear. Heronfur's eyes darkened, and Dappletail worried that she had gone too far. But, her worries were dispelled when Heronfur smiled again, mewing "Let's head out into the forest." Dappletail numbly nodded, when it struck again. Heat clawed at her pussy, making it feel like it was suddenly too hot. Heronfur rushed to her side, murmuring words she couldn't hear. Then, it was gone as soon as it started as she could hear Heronfur clearly again. "-at heat solved faster than you can say mouse." He said, raising his head proudly. Dapplefur only nodded. Finally, they came to an empty clearing. Up ahead, Dappletail could smell the Thunderclan border marks and the strangeness of the wilderness beyond. Dapplefur yelped as Heronfurs paws slammed down on hers. "Do you want my cock, Dapplefur?" He snarled playfully. "Yes, I want your cock." Dapplefur mewed quietly. "What was that, Dapplefur?" Heronfur questioned, prickling his ears. "Yes, I want your cock, Heronfur." Dapplefur mewed a little louder. "Louder!" Heronfur snarled. "I want your cock, Heronfur!" Dapplefur said a little louder. "Yowl it so the whole forest can heat your lust." Heronfur commanded. "I want your cock, Heronfur!" Dapplefur yowled. Heronfur just smirked and, without warning, started thrusting into Dapplefur. Dapplefur yowled and tried to control her breathing. It was of no avail, however, as her mind was moving moons per second. She unconsciously found herself panting hard. "You like that, slut?" Heronfur panted in her ear. "Yowl my name." Heronfur commanded a few seconds later. When Dapplefur did not do so, Heronfur dug his claws in a bit and repeated the order. "Heronfur!" She yowled. "Louder." He grunted. However, it was not needed as, when Heronfur ejaculated, Dapplefur yowled "Heronfur!" as loud as she could. Dappletail collapsed on the soaked grass, only realizing a couple minutes later that the constant pulsing had stopped. Her heat was resolved. "Thank you, Heronfur." Dapplefur murmured as she fell asleep. She awoke later in the nursery. "W-why am I here?" Dapplefur asked, panicked. "Don't worry, Dapplefur," Stormtail hurried to calm her. He smiled at her with his calming gaze. "You're just expecting kits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see DappleTAIL anywhere, please let me know. My brain kept on wanting to type that, instead of DappleFUR. Again, if I messed up gold's OCs, I am terribly sorry. I'm not the best at writing OCs.

**Author's Note:**

> Form for suggesting:  
> Characters (Four, maximum):  
> Who's Penetrating who (OC penetrating OC2 anally/orally/vaginally)  
> Dominant character(s) (Power bottoms are allowed, like OC forcing OC2 to penetrate OC):


End file.
